300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Activities
Activities '''or the '''Activities Interface is an interface where you can find anything that is related to events, activities, or quests. Refer to the image on the right for the following: Calendar Interface Login Rewards *Daily login to check-in and get a reward that shows on the current date. *You can click Re-login button ( ) to pay 1 Diamond for checking-in on the other day that you miss to log in within the same month and getting the login reward on that day (If there is more than 1 day, it will random). *All rewards that have (VIP Tag) on them will be doubled when they are granted to the players with VIP Level that equal or higher than the VIP Tag. Available Activities Hovering your cursor over a date in the calendar will show you the details of all available activities in that day. Here are the details of each activity from top to bottom as follows: Daily Activities *'Daily Fragments (每日首胜送碎片)' **Daily first win in Arena: x 200 | x 1 **Daily first win in BF: x 200 | x 1 *'Player Feedback (玩家回馈)' **'When reaching level 1 - 10' ***Each time you level up: x 300 | x 1 ***Daily 3 wins in Arena or BF: x 300 **'When reaching level 10 - 40' ***Each time you reach Level 10/15/20/25/30/35/40: ( x 200) x (Player Level) | x 1 ***Daily 5 wins in Arena or BF: x 500 | x 2 | x 1 Event Activities *'The Events are always changed according to the current patch.' ---- Quests Interface *'Sort by type': Daily | Weekly | Leveling | Refill | Consumption | Game *'Continuous Logins (Days)' | Total Login Time (Days) *'Show only available quests.' Available Quests Here are the details of each quest from top to bottom: Daily Quests *'First win in Eternal Arena (竞技场每日首胜)' **Condition: | | | | No VIP **Reward: x 438 / x 388 / x 388 / x 288 / x 188 *'First win in Eternal Battlefield (战场每日首胜)' **Condition: | | | | No VIP **Reward: x 438 / x 388 / x 388 / x 288 / x 188 *'3 wins in Eternal Arena (勇不可当)' **Condition: Daily obtain 3 wins in Eternal Arena (once a day). **Reward: x 100 | x Level x 5 *'3 wins in Eternal Battlefield (所向披靡)' **Condition: Daily obtain 3 wins in Eternal Battlefield (once a day). **Reward: x 100 | x Level x 5 *'Daily Login (每日登陆)' **Condition: Daily login (once a day). **Reward: x 50 | x Level x 2 Leveling Quests *'Pre-School Graduation! (学前班毕业！)' **Condition: Your server account reaches level 5 (only once). **Reward: x 2 | x 5 *'Third Grade Primary School! (小学三年级！)' **Condition: Your server account reaches level 10 (only once). **Reward: x 4 | x 5 *'Goodbye Primary School! (小学生再见！)' **Condition: Your server account reaches level 15 (only once). **Reward: x 1 | x 4 *'Become Veteran! (老鸟的炼成！)' **Condition: Your server account reaches level 20 (only once). **Reward: x 500 | x 3 | x 1 *'Reach a New High! (大爬坑时代！)' **Condition: Your server account reaches level 25 (only once). **Reward: x 1000 | x 1 | x 5 *'The day at the Top! (脱坑纪念日！)' **Condition: Your server account reaches level 30 (only once). **Reward: x 2000 | x 3 | x 6 *'Attack on Pros! (进击的达人！)' **Condition: Your server account reaches level 35 (only once). **Reward: x 5000 | x 2 *'To The New Challenge! (竞技新纪元！)' **Condition: Your server account reaches level 40 (only once). **Reward: x 10000 | x 1 Top Up Quests *'First Refill Quest (首充任务)' **Condition: Top up for the first time. **Reward: See info -> Here <- Victorious Quests *'The First Spark of The Youth Talent (初露锋芒)' **Condition: Obtain 10 wins in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield (only once). **Reward: x 100 | x 100 *'Healthy and Strong Growth (茁壮成长)' **Condition: Obtain 20 wins in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield (only once). **Reward: x 300 | x 200 *'Battlefield Veteran (沙场老兵)' **Condition: Obtain 30 wins in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield (only once). **Reward: x 500 | x 300 *'Hitman (职业杀手)' **Condition: Obtain 50 wins in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield (only once). **Reward: x 1000 | x 500 *'To The Top (迈向巅峰)' **Condition: Obtain 75 wins in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield (only once). **Reward: x 2000 | x 750 *'Who Can Reach Me (谁能翔我)' **Condition: Obtain 100 wins in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield (only once). **Reward: x 5000 | x 1000 Login Quests *'Continuously login for 7 days (连续签到7天)' **Condition: Continuously login for 7 days without missing a single day (only once). **Reward: x 500 | x 300 *'Continuously login for 30 days (连续签到30天)' **Condition: Continuously login for 30 days without missing a single day (only once). **Reward: x 2000 | x 1000 *'Continuously login for 100 days (连续签到100天)' **Condition: Continuously login for 100 days without missing a single day (only once). **Reward: x 6000 | x 3000 *'Continuously login for 300 days (连续签到300天)' **Condition: Continuously login for 300 days without missing a single day (only once). **Reward: x 20000 | x 6000 Weekly Quests *'Weekly Quest: Peerless Braver (每周任务：勇者无双)' **Condition: Obtain 1 wins in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield (once a week). **Reward: x 1000 | x 1 | x 1 *'Weekly Quest: Competitive Guru (每周任务：竞技达人)' **Condition: Obtain 3 wins in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield (once a week). **Reward: x 1 | x 3 | x 1 *'Weekly Quest: God of Conquest (每周任务：攻略之神)' **Condition: Obtain 10 wins in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield (once a week). **Reward: x 1 | x 1 | x 1 *'Weekly Quest: Member Welfare (每周任务：会员福利)' **Condition: Top up for a total of 50 Diamonds (once a week). **Reward: x 3000 | x 1 | x 1 ---- ----